opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Creepypasta one-shot "Co się stanie gdy zabierzesz Jason the toy Maker'owi jedną z jego zabawek?"
Z góry PRZEPRASZAM za wszystkie błędy i jeśli JAKIMŚ cudem się spodoba to napiszę więcej, oczywiście z innymi postaciami. ---------- Było dość 'ciepło' jak na tą porę roku. Słońce wschodziło monotonnie oznaczając, że nastał nowy dzień. Przeciągnęłam się leniwie na kanapie i ziewnęłam. Podniosłam głowę z poduszki i wstałam niechętnie, w prawej ręce ściskając mp3. Słuchawki miałam na uszach a w nich puszczona była losowa muzyka. Ziewnęłam jeszcze raz opierając się o tylne oparcie. - Hej – Usłyszałam ciche słowo. Choć pewnie tylko mi się zdawało, że było ono 'ciche'. Muzyka była dość głośna przez co właściciel głosu pewnie musiał je wykrzyczeć, przez to też nie miałam pewności do kogo mógłby on należeć. Moje pytanie zniknęło od razu po ujrzeniu czarnej zwęglonej ręki, z ostrymi białymi pazurami opierającej się o oparcie. W odpowiedzi mruknęłam tylko 'Hm?' zdejmując jedną ze słuchawek by lepiej słyszeć krwisto włosego mężczyznę. – Widziałaś Riquirizia – Spytał z zamartwieniem, które próbował zamaskować, ale nie bardzo mu się to udało. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. Miał na sobie czarną kurtkę z ekstrawaganckim i obszernym futrem na jego ramionach. Pod nią miał żółtą koszulę z czarnymi guzikami po bokach (KOMPLETNIE nie wiem jak to nazwać). Ciemne spodnie i równie czarne buty przypominające kalosze. Wzrost: 1.83 metra. -Ri zaginął? – spytałam z lekkim współczuciem. Riquirizia to nakręcana, czarna mysz z czerwonymi ślepiami. – Sorki Jessy, nie widziałam go – wzruszyłam ramionami spoglądając na mężczyznę. - Jason. –Warknął a jego złote oczy zaświeciły na sekundę. Nienawidził gdy nazywałam go 'Jessy'. Westchnął i zaczął iść w stronę schodów na górę, które były po lewej stronie od kanapy, tym samym na każdym kroku dokładnie się rozglądał czy nigdzie nie widać nakręcanej myszy. Gdy tylko zniknął pisnęłam powstrzymując się od śmiechu i zakrywając usta ręką. Podniosłam ciemno czerwoną poduszkę na, której jeszcze parę minut temu smacznie spałam, i wyciągnęłam spod niej zabawkę. Postanowiłam zrobić 'psikus' Jason'owi zabierając mu jego małego przyjaciela. Moje szczęście w ten sposób Jason nie mógł jej uruchomić, więc była w 'stanie uśpienia'. Trzeba było tylko uważać by jej nie wykminił. Chciałam ją schować do kieszeni, ale to tylko przypomniało mi, że miałam na sobie, tylko karmazynową koszulkę z czarnym napisem „I love killing you" i tego samego koloru co napis, spodenki. Przeciągnęłam się jeszcze raz i schowałam mysz w ręce. Spojrzałam na schody by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nie ma tu Zabawkarza. Mp 3 położyłam na stoliku przed kanapą z myślą 'Jeśli ktokolwiek to tknie, to nie dożyje śniadania'. Zaczęłam się skradać po schodach by nie obudzić innych mieszkańców, którzy jeszcze spali. Co jak co, ale była dopiero 5.48 rano. Gdy byłam na górze po prawej stronie korytarza ujrzałam, że jedne z drzwi były lekko uchylone. Te drzwi prowadziły do pokoju Jason'a. Na moje nieszczęście ja swój pokój miałam na końcu korytarzu co znaczyło, że musiałam przejść niezauważalnie obok jego. Przekradając się zauważyłam, że nadal szuka swojego małego kompana, tym razem przeszukując wszelkie szafki. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że po prostu zapomniał go 'uśpić', a ten chciał mu zrobić psikusa i się gdzieś schował. Widać też było porozrzucane wszędzie lalki czy pluszaki leżące bez najmniejszego ruchu. Szybko przemknęłam obok drzwi. Był tak pochłonięty szukaniem, że tego nie zauważył. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Szybko przeszłam do mojego pokoju zamykając szczelni drzwi. Pokój był czarny z tym, że ściana na wprost miała na sobie białe kropki, które dawały imitację sypiącego śniegu. Pod tą ścianą znajdowało się czarne łóżko, które mogłoby pomieścić dwie osoby. Nad nim było też wielkie okno, które było jedynym źródłem światła. Po prawej stronie pokoju znajdował si duży stół na, którym były porozrzucane różnorodne rzeczy. Poczynając od białych kartek i kredek, kończąc na małych rzeźbach lub innych dekoracjach dla domów. Stał tam też czarny laptop z zielonym napisem InS. Po tej stronie znajdowała się także pięknie rzeźbiona szafa na ubrania. Po lewej natomiast znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Mysz położyłam na stole bez strachu, że ktoś mógłby ją odkryć. Otworzyłam szafę i wyjęłam szarą koszulkę z neonowo kolorowym kotem, który zamiast oczu miał dwa żółte X'y, białą bluzę z kapturem, na której była ogromna czarna czaszka i równie ciemne rurki. Mając to wszystko poszłam do łazienki by się trochę ogarnąć. Była ona bardzo mała, ale nie przeszkadzało to w wykonaniu dziennych czynności. W końcu każda osoba ma osobną łazienkę przy pokoju. Spojrzałam w lustro i ujrzałam białe z czarnym pasemkiem na przodzie, ledwo sięgające do ramion roztargane włosy, czerwone jak krew oczy z szarym kółkiem wokół źrenicy (heterochromia środkowa), pod oczami były oczywiście wory a sama cera pasowała by do trupa. Szybko przemyłam twarz zimną wodą. Po kilku minutach wyszłam już w pełni ubrana i ogarnięta. Siadłam na łóżku i spod niego wyciągnęłam glany z pasami. Po założeniu ich szybko podreptałam po mysz i schowałam ją do kieszeni. Wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam pośpiesznie na dół. Siedziałam w kuchni trochę, nudząc się niemiłosiernie. Była dokładnie 6.13 gdy na dół zeszła pierwsza osoba. Nawet dwie pierwsze... Byli to Judgy Angel i Bloody Painter. Juddy (czyt. Dżuddy) miała na sobie swoje dzienne ubranie, którym był biały strój przypominający te pielęgniarek, ale na jej ramionach były owinięte paski. Jej oczy jak zawsze były całkowicie czarne z malutkimi białymi kropeczkami – przypominały galaktykę. Zirytowana pchała Painter'a żeby szybciej szedł. Wyglądało na to, że Juddy nie dała mu się nawet dobrze uszykować. Niebieska bluza nie była całkowicie zapięta, a swoje rękawice trzymał w lewej ręce – na marne starając się je założyć. Nie dał rady uczesać nawet swoich - czarnych - włosów. Na twarzy miał białą maskę z narysowaną czerwoną cieczą uśmiechem, zgaduję że pod nią raczej tego uśmiechu nie było. Zeszli do kuchni, tam Painter w końcu założył rękawice i zapiął ostatnie guziki w bluzie, poprawiając tym samym żółtą przypinkę z uśmiechem, która była po jego prawej stronie. - Co chcesz na śniadanie? – spytała 15-latka (Aut. tak, ona ma 15 lat) gdy ledwo zdążyłam odsunąć krzesło od stołu by siąść. Popatrzyłam się na dół, i na boki po czym zwróciłam się w jej stronę. -...Naleśniki?- Bardziej spytałam niż stwierdziłam. W sumie nie byłam głodna, ale braku śniadania by mi nie wybaczyła. Ta tylko kiwnęła głową i zaczęła przyrządzać śniadanie dla siebie i reszty. Painter też zajął miejsc przy stole. Nie dał rady zabrać szkicownika przez co się nudził. Następnie pojawił się Puppeteer. A dosłownie to przyleciał. Całkowicie czarny nastolatek, z długimi włosami i czapką na głowie. Jedyne co się z tej czerni wyróżniało to całkowicie żółte oczy. Po kilku minutach usłyszeliśmy wkurzone krzyki kolejnego mieszkańca. Z góry zszedł wkurzony pan głosu którym był Marcus (the Suicide). Spoglądał zirytowany krwistymi oczami. Na sobie miał tylko ciemno czerwoną koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Zaraz po nim zszedł Kasper (the Satanist) z nożem w ręce. Tak jak poprzednik 'spoglądał' na wszystko poirytowanym wzrokiem, znaczy... spoglądałby gdyby miał oczy, a nie czarne dziury. Wyglądał młodo choć w prawdzie był starszy ode mnie. Podobnie jak poprzednik miał tylko koszulkę i spodnie, ale one były całkowicie czarne. Już po chwili radosna Nightmare Ally, ubrana w swoją dzienną sukienkę zbiegła na dół dumna podskakując co chwilę. Kolejna zeszła Anesthesia. Lewe oko pobłyskiwało krwistym blaskiem w przeciwieństwie do prawego szarego, które było otoczone spaloną skórą. Ubrana w zieloną koszulkę i niebieskie Jeans'y. Po ok. pół godziny wszystko było już gotowe. Wszyscy czekali tylko na jeszcze jedną osobę, która aktualnie tu mieszkała. Jason zszedł powoli bo schodach bez kropli życia. 'Zrobiłoby mi się przykro... Gdybym miała uczucia' Przemknęło mi przez myśl gdy ten się dosiadł. Odsunął talerz, wysunął swe czarne, zwęglone ręce do przodu po czym walnął twarzą o blat stołu. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego nie rozumnie. Podniósł głowę i rozglądał się po wszystkich z irytacją. - Przyznać się... Kto zabrał Riquirizia? – Powiedział powoli lustrując wszystkich wzrokiem. Reszta – prócz mnie - spojrzała po sobie nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. – KTO. ZABRAŁ. RIQIRIZIA? – Powtórzył, ale tym razem twardziej. Najgroźniej spoglądał na Puppeteera. W końcu obaj projektowali zabawki tyle, że Puppeteer specjalizował się głównie w lalkach, a Jason we wszelkiej rodzaju zabawkami. W tym momencie usłyszałam dzwonek to drzwi. Pośpiesznie wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi. Była to Fox i Alex. - Hej Snowy - Fox przywitała się ze mną mówiąc moje przezwisko i zaczęła machać radośnie lisim ogonem. Alex uśmiechnął się, lekko podnosząc głowę. Brunet starał się zgadnąć gdzie dokładnie stoję, ponieważ nie posiadał on oczu. Miał tylko zawiązane bandaże, na której było można dotrzeć lekką czerwień. Zaprosiłam ich do środka, Fox prowadziła chłopaka ostrożnie do stołu by ten tylko się z niczym nie zderzył. Juddy od razu wyjęła 2 dodatkowe talerze. Spojrzałam na Jasona, który wyglądał na poirytowanego ignorancją.- A temu co? – spytała szeptem Fox, gdy wróciłam na swoje miejsce. - Wstał lewą nogą – wzruszyłam ramionami i zabrałam się za jedzenie tego pokarmu bogów. Po śniadaniu pomogłam Jud sprzątnąć bo oczywiście wszyscy rozłożyli się po całym domu – a Marcus gdzieś całkowicie przepadł. Jason nadal siedział przy stole z głową na blacie. Nie wyglądało żeby miał się ruszyć w przeciągu kilku minut, a mnie wpadł nowy pomysł do głowy, żeby dolać jeszcze oliwy do ognia. Wbiegłam na górę starając się nie zwracać uwagi innych. Gdy miałam pewność, że nikt nie patrzy wkradłam się do pokoju Jason'a. Ściany były w ciemnych kolorach, z sufitu zwisały ręcznie robione lalki... ale nie byle jakie, były one bowiem robione z ludzi. Oczywiście na półkach, podłodze i samym łóżku też ich nie brakowało. Najbardziej z nich bałam się 3 metrowego fioletowego, pluszowego węża z różnokolorowymi plamkami, który był jednym z 'ulubieńców' Jason'a. Kolorowe – wręcz szaleńcze – oczy wpatrywały się na boki, ale bez życia. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Sam pluszak nazywał się "Pan Glutton" Zabawne nie? Choć praktycznie zawsze w jego pysku są jakieś inne pluszaki, które chyba pożera bo nigdy potem już ich nigdzie nie ma. Mój cel leżał na jednej z wyższych półek. Blond z jednej, a karmazynowy z drugiej strony króliczek. Karmazynowa strona zamiast czarnego oczka miała przepaskę. Miał czarną kamizelkę z niebiesko białą wstążka i tego samego koloru rękaw na jego lewej łapce. Zabrałam ostrożnie królicza, nie chciałam go uszkodzić. Schowałam pluszaka pod bluzę i czym prędzej zmyłam się z pokoju. Tym razem powędrowałam do pokoju Puppeteer'a. Czym prędzej odłożyłam króliczka na jego łóżko i znów się zmyłam. Teraz czekać tylko na rozwój wydarzeń. *Perspektywa z 3 osoby* Puppeteer przeciągnął się po czym stał. Już z jakieś pół godziny siedział oglądając losowe programy w telewizji. Rzucił pilot Fox, która oglądała z nim i powędrował na piętro. Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju i wszedł ziewając przeciągle. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że ma nieproszonego 'gościa' zajmującego jego łózko. Podszedł i podniósł królika przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Co do – Nie dał rady dokończyć bo poczuł za sobą przeszywający wrogi wzrok. W ciemności pokoju świeciła się para zielonych oczu. Wszyscy siedzieli na dole, gdy nagle usłyszeli przeraźliwy wrzask. Wszyscy spojrzeli na schody, z których zeskoczył. Tuż za nim był cały wnerwiony białowłosy Jason z zielonymi oczami pod którymi, było widać trochę spaloną skórę.„Chyba pierwszy raz widzę go ukazującego swoją prawdziwą formę od tak..." W ręce trzymał pluszowego królika, który teraz miał rozwarty brzuch, w którym było widać czerwone kły. Gdy Jason się zmieniał, to samo stawało się z jego 'zabawkami'. Teraz uroczy króliczek wyglądał bardziej przerażająco – i to nie tylko przez brzuch. - ODDAWAJ RIQUIRIZIA! – wrzasnął na przerażonego Lalkarza. - Nie mam go! – próbował się bronić uciekając do nas. - KŁAMIESZ! Chyba trochę przesadziłam... - On nie kłamie i ma racje~ - powiedziałam melodyjnym głosem wyjmując mysz z kieszeni i wymachując nim na boki. Przez chwilę Zabawkarz wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale po chwili wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej.„Podpisałam właśnie pakt śmierci!" Przeszło mi przez głowę. Szybko rzuciłam Ri'a w stronę mężczyzny i zaczęłam uciekać. *Później* Jason siadł na krześle cały opadnięty z sił. Przez pół lasu gonił białowłosą dziewczynę. Judgy właśnie przygotowała się do robienia obiadu. - Rany... Co ją napadło? – spytał bardziej sam siebie niż anielicę.Ta chciała coś powiedzieć, szczególnie dlatego, że wszyscy często dokuczali jej co do relacji z Bloody Painter'em. Choć nieważne ile razy im mówili, że nic ich nie łączy oni nadal naciskali. Dlatego chciała się teraz odgryźć, ale w ostatniej sekundzie ugryzła, się w język i nic nie powiedziała. Kategoria:Creepypasty Kategoria:BlackFoxyFive Kategoria:One-shot Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015